You're What Now?
by briannaelise07
Summary: Writing Prompt: Superman, believing he is feeling poorly due to kryptonite exposure, is unprepared for the actual diagnosis he receives from Dr. Hamilton. (One-Shot) I wrote this story I while back and was unsure if it was good enough to post. I know it is a controversial topic, but I just had to bring this idea to life. I hope you like it.


Numbness spread through Clark's system, his last question to Dr. Hamilton reverberating in his sluggish mind. Superman, the personification of morality, a savior-like presence standing for all that is good and right, was pregnant and considering an abortion. While Clark had always been pro-choice, he had been taught by his mom and dad that every life is precious.

His adoptive parents couldn't conceive children; therefore, he knew that they would view his pregnancy as a blessing after the initial shock wore off. However, his current situation defies the laws of nature. Could he go through with this? He saves lives daily, so could he actually terminate the one growing inside of him?

Dr. Hamilton's voice broke through his swirling thoughts, and he forced himself to focus on the scientist's answer.

"Clark, it is definitely probable according to the information I have analyzed, but I think you should take some time to consider your options. Don't make any rash decisions right now."

Clark nodded absently. _Oh, God! How am I going to break this news to Lois? What if this latest abnormality pushes her over the edge, and she finds me repulsive?_ He shook his head in an effort to clear it.

"Thank you, Dr. Hamilton. I apologize for my initial reaction. I just didn't expect...this."

"No need to apologize, Clark. When you have reached a decision, you know where to find me."

Clark flew slowly over the bright-lights of Metropolis, dread weighing heavily on his heart. For the first time in a while, he wasn't looking forward to greeting his wife in the warm glow of their brownstone apartment. But there was nowhere else he rather be, he thought as he landed on the balcony and crossed the threshold into their bedroom.

He could hear Lois' heartbeat coming from the kitchen, and it was fluttering in either excitement or nervousness. Using his x-ray vision, Clark saw her slim frame perched on a stool at the counter, shifting restlessly and staring ahead blankly. He strolled quickly to her side.

"Are you okay, Lois?"

Lois jumped at his abrupt arrival, almost tumbling off her seat. "God, Clark, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" she demanded, her voice slightly harsh from the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She caught his pinched expression and her voice softened.

"I'm fine, Clark. Just thinking," she assured him, absently drumming her fingers on the counter's marble surface. "How did it go at Dr. Hamilton's?"

"Uh...fine; just need to take it easy for a while," Clark lied, not ready to divulge what he had learned from that embarrassing examination.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, her reporter instincts on red-alert. "That's good to hear. Too bad it's not the truth," she said, her tone indicating that she would interrogate him until he cracked if necessary.

I...um...I don't know how to say this," Clark finally croaked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "but if I don't get it out, I'm gonna go crazy. I'm...pregnant."

"You're what now? Is this a joke, Smallville?"

"No, Lois. It's not," he muttered, blinking back tears of fear and frustration. She grasped his trembling hand in silent apology and support. Her other hand drifted to his abdomen, resting gently against the flat surface.

"Okay, so how is this even possible?" Lois whispered, her face pale yet determined.

"I don't know, Lois. Apparently, male kryptonian's anatomy differs from human's more than I originally thought. Not only do we absorb the sun for energy like plants, but we are able to reproduce asexually like them also."

"Um... Clark... You're a..." Lois started.

"I'm a freak, Lois," Clark finished for her, "this is just one more thing that separates me from humanity...from you. I'm supposed to be able to give you a child, not produce one."

"I was going to say that you're going to be a father twice over. And I don't want to ever hear you describe our children's father that way."

Clark leaned heavily on the counter for support. "What?" he whispered.

"I'm pregnant, Clark. And knowing that I don't have to go through this alone, it's kind of a relief. I know I should be more freaked out... I mean, you're a man, having a baby...but I'm not. I love you and nothing's ever going to change that. And I'll love that baby just like he's mine, because he's a part of you."

"He?"

"Just a feeling, Clark. Besides, I'd never call our little miracle an 'it.'"


End file.
